That Girl
by avatard05
Summary: [Zutara, well, eventually]Zuko meets a mysterious girl at a marktplace, everything changes and one of the fire nation's darkest secrets comes out. Rated T for later chapters. Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first A:TLA fan fiction. This is going to be a oneshot unless I get 15+ review saying otherwise. It takes place before 'The Blind Bandit' and after 'Zuko Alone'.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zuko wandered onto a busy market place on his ostrich horse trying to find something cheap, hot, and good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come here miz, I dun bite." a creep old man said.

"No"

The girl sat there in the shadows, unknowingly staring at this man. '_What's wrong with hi, I'm not a prostitute!"_ she silently thought to herself.

"Wha not? Youra wasting your be-autay…just sitting thera."

She didn't think it was true though, she wasn't beautiful, she was…plain. Her eyes were a darker shade of brown and her skin was pasty, but she was in the sun so much her skin had darkened. Her hair was in a top knot holding on to her hair, and some of her hair had escaped and was hanging down her back. There were two thick brown bangs framing her face. In her real home this was considered hideous, however, she fit in just fine in the Earth Kingdom, except for one thing.

"How, sir, could I be wasting beauty if I have none?" she sternly stated.

"Yea…uh-huh do."

"You sir, are drunk! Please go away!" she nearly screamed

"No um…not." She quickly stood up a punched this horrible man in the face. He turned around, running, and eventually collapsing and barfing.

Then the woman simply walked away.

As soon as she got out of the alleyway she sprinted to the town square, crying for she could no longer hold her emotions in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zuko walked up to a vending stand and bought feed, a cup of hot tea and a fruit.

"Buto!" a shrill cry came from behind Zuko. He turned around and looked at the weeping woman running toward him, head facing down. She ran right into him staying there. Zuko blushed madly.

"Umm…I am sorry, but I am not who you are looking for." the young woman looked up and stared him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry, you and my friend look very similar from behind. I'm sorry, I need to go now!" She backed away slowly then turned her head and began picking up the pace.

After a few steps, though, she couldn't move something or rather someone had grabbed her.

He twirled her around and his eyes met hers. For a brief moment, the world had stopped…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I know the chapter is really short, hey hey it's my first . If I had kept going then it would HAVE to turn into a chapter story, but if no one liked it then I didn't want to bother to write one. So if you want to see more, review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is going to be a chapter story due to the reviews I got from everyone. This chapter is going to be a lot of Aang/Katara/Sokka stuff. Sorry, but I really love to leave people begging for more. FYI: Aang is 15 years old in this story, sorry but if he were still twelve, it would be…ewww. (You'll get this in a few chapters)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katara stared at the limp bag, wondering why there was only a little bite-size piece of food left. They had just visited a small town where Aang had helped settle a dispute. In gratitude they had given them a new food bag stuffed to the brim with fresh beard, ripe fruit and vegetables and dried meat.

"Sokka? Why is there no food left in the bag?" Katara asked while starting a fire for breakfast.

"Umm…well….IT WAS MOMO!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Right, we stopped to get more food only 2 days ago, there is no way little Momo could have eaten _all_ of that."

"Then I guess I should stop at the next town, huh?" Aang piped in.

"Definantly." Katara answered.

Katara put out the now useless fire with her waterbending. Sokka groaned, picked up his sleeping bag, walked up onto Appa and set his sleeping bag down again, and climbed in. Aang steched out his bag and hopped onto Appa and the trio left to the nearest town, one just outside a huge battlefield.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Appa was directly on course while Aang was elsewhere. Elsewhere in his mind that is.

'_Wow, Katara's hair is really beautiful in the wind, and the way the rays of sunlight hits it gives her an angelic glow.'_

'_She seems so confident in everything she does, it's like she's performing a script from a play.' _

_  
'I just want to get up and go join her, but no, she's just too perfect for me. I don't even deserve her, all I ever did to her was endanger her.'_

Appa moaned and they all headed toward the ground, the town was fast approaching and they needed to hide Appa somewhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all hopped off of Appa and Aang flew through the air to make sure they knew how to get to town from their hiding spot and back.

"Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Hmph." He mumbled back.

"Why is that everytime you screw up I end up having to walk? I think we should make you go into the town alone."

"Katara, Sokka is obviously not capable of that. Do _you _trust him with _all_ of our money?" Aang said, trying to get a laugh out of Katara.

"Haha, I guess you're right. We all better get headed into town then."

The three started off down the path toward the town, when they arrived in the town square. They went over to a rude cabbage vendor who refused to sell them anything. Katara looked further down the rows, trying to find good prices when she spotted something.

"Is that……" she mumbled to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Cookie to the first one who guesses right!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: More stuff will be revealed in this chapter! But honestly, do you think I will tell you here? READ ON MY MONIONS! OMG…I haven't been doing a disclaimer don't sue. Actually, I change my mind this happens Post-Toph, she has come and gone and taught Aang earthbending.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar, if I did I'd live in Florida, in a mansion, on my own island instead of living in a room fit for a 5 year old.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is that…Zuko?" She whispered to her self.

Aang noticed Katara staring strangely at something and he turned his head and merely saw a vendor and a young couple embracing.

'_Why in the world is Katara staring at that vendor? Must be good prices or something. But more importantly, why is she staring at that couple?'_

Katara turned her head as she saw a flash of blue fly past her. She turned her head back toward the couple. Apparently Sokka had seen the same thing and was most likely going to try to protect that girl or get her for himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Turn around!" the girl shouted at Zuko.

"Wha…?" Zuko asked, confused as he turned his head to see the water tribe boy jump for him.

"RUN!" Sokka shouted to the girl who just stood there confused.

"This is the_ prince _of the Fire Nation! All he is, is scum! Don't let him touch you!" HE continued.

Zuko was furious. This girl was something that made him feel right, that made him feel like he belonged. Until now that is, she was going to reject him just like the rest of the world.

The girl turned back to Zuko, looking to his amber eyes for an answer. What she got was a look of fury and worries.

Zuko, on the hand turned to the young water tribe warrior, if you could call him that. He threw a fiery punch at him just missing his side. Sokka threw his boomgerang at him in retaliation. Aang settled the dispute at once with a burst of air.

Katara slowly walked up to Zuko. "Wh-who was that?"

"That is none of your business!" Zuko replied.

"I don't even know." he admitted under his breath. Zuko took off down the street to try to find that mysterious girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She ran all the way back to the trash-lined alleyway she called home, curled up in her corner and sobbed.

'_Why do I have to be me?'_

"AHHHHH!" she screamed out in frustration and a puff of steam surrounded her. As it dissipated two amber eyes met her brown ones in confusion.

His eyes searched hers as to why she had firebending powers, and yet was living in the Earth Kingdom, apparently as a homeless person.

Her eyes darted back to the ground as soon as she realized Zuko had followed her back to her 'home'.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked, obviously very confused.

"NO!" she screamed and ran away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: WOO-HOO! Sorry, just love leaving people in suspense, it joys me so. I think I might introduce Azula in the next chapter, but she may make my life more complicated, so I may not. Have fun reading!**

**Special List(The people that review every chapter)**

**xLightbulb**

**kittymir**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Clearing up stuff about ages before the chappie:**

**Aang - one year older than normal, he is 15 and Toph left a few months ago after training him in earthbending for about a year. 1+12 years. Get the math? Just making sure!**

**Katara – 15 **

**Sokka – 16**

**Zuko – 17 **

'**That Girl' – 18 (she does have a real name that you will eventually learn.)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katara watched as Zuko wandered back into the marketplace she lost Aang and Sokka, who were following, her behind a large group of people. "Phew, I got away."

She looked around the market place once more for that...prince. When she spotted him she casually walked up to him like he was a good friend. She looked at his expression. "Is that confusion? I only thought us peasants felt." She muttered to herself with a sharp edge of sarcasm.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the waterbending peasant. He immediately tried to hide his emotions. He wasn't supposed to feel this way, ever.

"Uh, hi, Prince Zuko." Katara said.

"What do you want?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Who was that girl you were with?" she asked, trying to sound as if she didn't care, but in reality, she did.

Zuko turned and faced the young girl, he looked distressed. "She…was a firebender. I don't even know why she is living here…it doesn't even seem like she's hiding."

Katara just stared at him. She hadn't expected the fire prince to confide in her so easily. I really surprised her.

"She even liked me before she knew my…status, sort of."

At this point in the conversation, Katara was in complete shock, had the prince just muttered KIND words to me? Her hand rose to here face and lightly slapped her cheek, 'I'm not having a dream." She muttered to herself.

"So are you two..uhh"

Zuko cut her off and sharply said "no" Katara walked away, "I wish we were though"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giana sat down and put her head in between her knees. She was having a mental battle with herself.

_He saw you firebend!_

_Hardly!_

_Well, he still saw._

_I guess._

_He probably hates you!_

_No! My brother could **never** hate me!_

At this, more steam erupted in her alley, her home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Muahaha! I'm not goingto tell you how she is his sister, not yet. I know the chapter is short, but I update faster when I write less; so yeah….**

**Special List**

**xLightbulb**

**Nilikeye **

**-Avatard05**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know this sounds totally ridiculous, but even though I am in honors math, I can't add 12 plus 2, in this case however that is okay, I was going to make Aang 15 years old regardless. Anyway, after slight writers block and a moment of absolute stupidity, I decided I would write this chapter right away so I could ramble on about how dumb I am! So anyway, this chapter is all background on Giana.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giana still sat in the alley, thinking about a story of theirs pasts her mother had told her so vividly. She smiled and thought of her mother. Then the story came rushing back to her in such a rush, that she felt almost as if she were there, on that very fateful day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback_

_Sienna looked up at her husband with much happiness in her eyes, after 17 hours of labor she had given birth to Ozai's first child, Giana._

_She looked up and saw not happiness in her husband's eyes, but a fear, a hatred._

_The nursemaid then ran over to Sienna and dabbed her head with a cloth, she was still sweating, for the pain of childbirth was still remaining and still unbearable._

_Ozai silently left the room to go meditate. He really didn't want a female heir._

_Sienna lovingly stared into the eyes of her newborn. This piece of life had been inside her for nine months. She felt however that she had known Giana since, well, forever. Ozai and herself had created this and yet he didn't want it. She was very surprised for she knew Ozai was selfish and anything that had him in it, he was very obsessive about. _

_Yet, in a way it didn't surprise her. Ozai never showed emotion. The only time he ever did was when Sienna had told him she was pregnant._

_He had smiled and simply stated "It will be a man." Boy, was he wrong_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ozai paced back and forth outside the birthing wing faster and seemingly more worried than he was when she was in labor. It bothered him that he was to have a female heir. _

_In his family line, there had never been a woman crowned Empress of the Fire Nation and he wasn't about to let it happen. _

_He didn't want to disgrace his name. _

_He knew that even though Iroh was first in line for the crown. Fire Lord Azulon would hand it down to him, his second and more powerful child._

_He thought about what he a just said in his mind. _

'_Second and more powerful child…'_

_The thought raced thought his devilish mind again and again until it was implanted on his brain._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It had been almost a week since the day of Giana's birth and everything was going well in the Fire Palace. Suddenly there was a loud argument coming from inside the throne room. _

_Sienna could just barely make out what they were saying from her room, so she left and went down a flight of stairs and was positioned behind a wall that's other side head to the source of the argument._

"_Father, Listen! Have you ever heard of a such thing a Fire Empress?" Sienna could tell this was her husband speaking._

"_No son, I have not. But this have better not have anything to do with your daughter! Are you aware that you are not even my heir? ARE YOU? Yet you argue about your daughter who you assume will take the crown?"_

"_Father, No disrespect meant." He obviously knew when an apology was needed. "But I do not want to go down in books as the father of the first female empress! It would surely disgrace MY name AND yours."_

"_I see your point Ozai, you are dismissed. You may go about this in any fashion that you deem fitting."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At this Sienna ran as hard and fast as she could to her newborn daughter's room. She was determined to keep her evil husband away from her baby. _

"_SIENNA!" a deep and scary voice rang through the palace. Ozai was on the search for his wife and child._

_Obviously, by the nearness of his voice, he had come to the room of Giana first thing. The argument with his father had made him totally furious. Although, he now had permission to do whatever he thought necessary with his wife and child. _

_Giana picked up her daughter, wrapped her in a blanket and walked out of the room, in the direction away from the throne room._

_Apparently, Ozai had thought this out some where along the way and cleverly hid himself behind a pillar in the hallway where Sienna and Giana were headed._

_This caught Sienna off guard and she didn't even notice Ozai until he talked._

"_Sienna, dear, where in the world are you taking my child?"_

_Sienna stood with her back facing Ozai, frozen. She finally built up the courage to speak to her disgraceful husband._

"_Away from you!" Sienna ran away and out of the palace. She snuck onto the nearest merchant barge headed for the Earth Kingdom._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_After Ozai told Fire Lord Azulon about this, he immediately made law in the Fire Nation that no one was to be named Giana or Sienna, ever again. Along with that they were forever exiled, although one of them was merely a baby._

_Just days after these new laws were made and Ozai's marriage to Sienna was annulled, he immediately married his mistress, Ursa. _

_9 and a half months after their marriage she gave birth to Ozai's new heir, Zuko._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_After almost a month at sea, Sienna and Giana finally landed in their final destination. A nice sized Earth Kingdom town where they would blend in nicely with the crowd becaue of their very common brown eyes._

_Sienna worked hard all of her life supporting Giana. She took many odd jobs around town to try to pay for food for them._

_However, many shopkeepers did not want to hire a woman for help so she barely got by everyweek in expenses. Therefore, they could not afford a house so they lived in an alley way outside Sienna's workplace, the local tavern._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giana sighed as she remembered her awful past.Although, often thinking of her mother made her feel safer, it also made her sadder. Her mother had died only 8 months ago.

Giana was tearfully reminded of this when the drunk had attacked her. With her mother, she was safe, from anyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So, so, so? What do you think? Is it okay? I wasn't sure about how I wanted to go about explaining her past, but I think this did pretty well. I don't understand one thing, I have over 700 pageviews on this story, and at the current time, only 18 reviews, as for me, I just don't understand this math. EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, REVIEW AND SAW WHAT COULD BE FIXED. (sorry, I little upset with stuff at home so I am taking It out here. Deepest apologies)**

**As for the new episode: OMG! IROH LIVES! IROH LIVES! IROH LIVES! Although I highly doubt Sokka would ever truly become a vegetarian. **

**Special List: ( you can get on it if you review the previous 2 chapters, that is all, it's sooo easy!)**

**xLightbulb**

**Nilikeye **

**-avatard05**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not updating since……a really long time ago. I had bad writer's block like most of you already know. So….in order to not get killed by angry mob fangirls…on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Giana, her mother, and this plotline. Other that that I pretty much mooch off my parents for everything. (Sadly, they have denied me ownership of Avatar)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Katara!" Aang's voice rang out around the town square, almost every head turning towards him.

At this, Zuko ran for it. I didn't feel like bothering the Avatar today, not like it would do him any good, anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katara's head perked up from the crowd and Aang spotted her face from atop a nearby building. Her rushed down to her on his glider.

"Katara!" He ran from his landing spot right into Katara's arms. She, at this motion, pushed Aang lightly away.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware that you hand missed my sooo much!" Her mouth dripped with sarcasm.

"Well, anyway! Look what I found! It's an Eagle-Dog Statue! Sokka didn't want me to buy it, he thought it was a waste of money, but I bought it anyway! So, whaddya think?"

"…" Katara was still lost in the conversation she had just had with Zuko, he had seemed to change. He was wearing green Earth Kingdom robes and his hair was no longer up in a traditional ponytail, instead it was short and unruly. She kind of liked it that way, it made him seem nicer. At this her eyes blinked and she mentally slapped herself.

"KATARA?"

"Wow, huh?"

"Did you even hear about my statue?" a hint of sadness could be found in his voice.

"Oh yeah, it was great."

Aang turned away and motioned for Sokka, who wasn't happy, to come over.

"Katara…where were you? I was scared…I told dad that I would protect you." Sokka still was mourning the loss of Yue and was constantly being overprotective of his little sister.

Katara was once again mentally debating with herself, should she tell them the truth? That she had seen Zuko, and he didn't even look like, well, Zuko? That he looked well, good? Yeah, they probably deserved the truth at least most of it anyway.

"You guys saw Zuko right?" The boys both nodded their heads. "Well, I wanted to know what happened."

"Right." Sokka said, shaking his head. "What exactly happened then?"

"No…not that. I wanted to know who that girl was, but he didn't know. But if you ask me they look pretty similar. Black hair, high cheek bones, pale skin, _firebend_- "

"A FIREBENDER? LIVING HERE?" Sokka shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah he told me she was a firebender, how good, I do not know." She replied.

The three gathered up the few things they were able to purchase and Aang's eagle-dog statue and walked back to camp where they had left Appa and Momo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever since Iroh had died from an infection he got in the wound Azula gave him, he had been wandering from town to town on his ostrich horse. He worked odd jobs so he could pay for food as well as a room at an inn when he could afford. That – that – girl was the first good thing that had ever happened to him since then. His temper had flared down considerably and he was much more like Iroh now, he took in what was around him. He never wanted to blow his cover so when his temper flared up he calmly apologized to whomever he had flared on.

But that girl – she had an impact on him. Since no girl ever wanted to hang out with a traveler who would leave the next day, so he never had much company. But somehow, hugging that girl made him want company again, and for Iroh to be alive. But some wishes, he found out, never come true. No matter how hard you try.

Zuko checked into the cheapest local inn for the night and just fell on a bed. He was exhausted, not physically, emotionally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Okay, so Zuko's still kinda angsty. Other characters seem to be a little OOC though.**

**Special List (It's our longest yet!)**

**xLightbulb**

**Nilikeye**

**kandyz**

**iolar abu**

**dream royale**

**- avatard05**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Slowly coming out of writer's block! Yay for me!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zuko slowly got up from his overly firm bed and rubbed his back, he had had a hard time trying to fall asleep. The more he thought about it, the more he missed that girl, whatever her name was. Zuko wasn't even sure that sure was still in the town, she may have left while he was asleep.

He slowly stood up, getting used to it again and headed to the marketplace. He was going to try to find the stand that he had met her at.

Almost as soon as he arrived, perhaps before, he realized that he was the only one there, he rose with the sun. He was so frustrated!

He wandered around the marketplace, then through the side streets. Zuko wandered around until noon, searching the city streets. His eyes caught a glance of a sign for a bar. He walked towards it, his stomach rumbling.

As he approached he looked down an alley, only to find what he had been searching for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aang woke up bright and early the next morning and ricocheted himself into he air, the young avatar was ready for today.

He wandered over to Katara's sleeping bag, pick up a stick and moved it all over her bag.

"AHHH!" she screamed and immediately reached for her water skin, thinking they were under attack. When she came to her senses she silently stood, glared at Aang, and water whipped him on the shoulder.

"That wasn't funny Aang."

"Boy, someone woke up on the wrong side of the dirt!" Sokka chimed in, laughing at his own joke. Katara glared angrily at him.

"Good one Sokka!" Aang cheerily cried.

"I'm going down to the river to take a bath and fill the water skins. How about you two find some food and pack up camp?"

" 'K, Katara!" Aang replied.

"How come she gets to tell us what to do? I _am _the leader of this group!" Sokka countered.

"Shut up, Sokka."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my Angi, it's you!" Zuko quietly said to himself. His presence was unknown to the girl until he tripped and sent a pebble flying.

Slowly, the girl looked up for her corner, thinking that it was one of the town drunks that hung out at the nearby bar.

Instead, she saw Zuko.

"What do you want Zuko?" she asked him.

"I want to know why you ran away. What's your problem?" he asked, getting frustrated.

"Do you want to know my problem? ARE YOU SURE?"

"..."

"I'm here, living in this stupid earth kingdom town, because some stupid drunk killed my mother, who was only here because my stupid father exiled her! And now my stupid brother is here, trying to figure out what's wrong with the stupid girl!"

By this point, the alleyway was completely filled with steam and Zuko could only see about three inches from his face.

"Uh, rewind, 'stupid brother' how am I YOUR brother?"

"Because, my bastard father didn't want me! He married your mother, Ursa, the second my mother left the city with me. Do you wanna guess what they did their honeymoon night?"

"Uhh, I don—" he didn't finish, she cut him off.

"YOU! That's what they did. Nobody ever heard from poor Sienna or her bastard kid, Giana ever again." Giana said mockingly.

"Wait. Let me get this straight, you're my older sister, daughter of Ozai and Sienna, you live in an Earth kingdom town because our bastard father banished you too, Sienna died and now you live in an alley?" Zuko summarized.

"Yes. But all I want is to go home and take back MY rightful throne."

"And I want a travel companion."

It was a silent deal. Zuko got a travel companion and Giana got a chance at her throne.

The two headed on their way after getting some supplies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zuko sat up camp in a clearing in the nearby woods looking up at the stars. Giana had already fallen asleep and he was watching over his new, older sister. It was amazing, within the last eight hours, he had found not only a companion, but family. For the first night in the many months since Iroh's death, he slept well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Aww…sibling love. Zuko's happy now! Yay! And yeah I know, it's been like over a year since the Yue thing, but hey, Sokka's very sensitive to death(in chapter 6).**

**Special List(so tiny today!)**

**dream royale**


End file.
